


The last dance

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Newt Scamander, Pole Dancing, Smitten Original Percival Graves, pole dancer newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Percival falls in love with a sweet pole dancer named Newt while he's undercover at a bar.He knows he shouldn't get involved.But he can't help it."When they turn the lights back on, Percival gets distracted for the first time that night; the man with the stockings and high heels that comes out looks shyly at the crowd before taking the pole with one hand and start spinning around."
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

It’s easy to go undercover in a place like that; no one is actually interested in a mature man drinking whiskey with a grumpy expression. The bar is crowded and pretty much everyone is distracted looking at the show.

Of course, even Percival can see that the pole dacers are attractive, but he’s working and honestly he’s always too busy even for a one night stand.

He also knows that’s the reason why Seraphina asked him personally to take care of this particular case; it’s a simple drug dealer situation, something the other officers should be working on, but she knows they could easily get distracted by the dancers.

By everything he’s seen so far, it seems like the owner of the place is not directly involved, however that doesn’t mean someone is not using the bar as a place to sell drugs.

However, the night has been awfully quiet and peaceful. Percival sighs, knowing he’s looking like an ill-tempered man.

He’ll probably have to return to that place.

He wanted to arrest someone and go home, if he’s being honest. For a moment he wonders if he’s doing something wrong as Seraphina says. Perhaps he should try to get a life outside work.

Even though it’s getting late, people seem to be as enthusiastic as when the night started. Suddenly, the lights go off and the owner takes a microphone to announce there’s going to be one more dance.

The last one. Percival’s brows quirk up with curiosity as people around him cheer up and he realizes they’re desperate for the next dancer to come out.

When they turn the lights back on, Percival gets distracted for the first time that night; the man with the stockings and high heels that comes out looks shyly at the crowd before taking the pole with one hand and start spinning around.

Even though the lights are blue and pink, Percival can notice the redhead is blushing like it’s the first time he’s on that stage even though it’s obvious by the way he moves (and the way the people chant his name) that he’s performed more than once in that bar.

For a moment, Percival thinks he’s having a heart attack, but quickly he realizes that his body is just reacting to the beauty of the man.

When he starts feeling hot, he rises from his seat, tries to calm down, but can’t stop himself from looking back at the man with reddish curls.

He’s mesmerizing.

Newt. He hears more than once coming from the excited crowd and Percival manages to get closer to stage even though he knows it’s a mistake.

He shouldn’t get involved.

At the end of his performance, the man slides down the pole, and sits on the floor, breathing heavily; he’s tired but happy. Percival blushes when he sees those green eyes look back at him, although that’s probably not the case.

There are many people around. Newt could be looking at anyone.

Don’t get involved. That responsible voice inside his head tells him. He knows that’s what he should do.

Percival ignores it anyway and waits for Newt to walk out of the bar. He tells himself he just wants to keep Newt company for a while in case he needs him, but he’s just lying to himself.

He wants to be more than a kind stranger to Newt.

The redhead gets startled when he sees him, but Percival notices he’s not entirely surprised to see him there.

“I’m Percival. I-I just… Can I walk you home tonight?” He’s not usually like this. He’s usually more confident when he talks with someone he finds attractive, but Percival Graves realizes too late that Newt is different.

He means something more to him, even though he just met him.

“Uhh…” Newt hesitates, covering himself a little bit more with the blue coat he’s wearing and Percival finds it endearing somehow.

“Sorry… It’s not the first time someone asks to keep you company, right?” He feels like he’s doing everything wrong that night.

When Newt nods and his cheeks turn slightly pink, Percival knows the other people clearly wanted more than company from him. He has to swallow an irrational wave of jealousy as well as his need to ask if Newt has ever said ‘Yes’.

“I apologise if I made you feel uncomfortable. I don't–I just… I’m worried. I’m not looking for an excuse to spend the night with you,” Percival curses himself and then adds: “I’ll leave you alone.”

“Wait!” Newt finally says, just when Percival is turning around. He can’t help but smile at him hopefully. “If Niffler likes you, you can walk me home.”

Percival is about to ask who is that when a ferret comes out Newt’s coat pocket and suddenly the little thing is on Percival’s shoulder, sniffing his clothes.

“That was a gift from my father!” He protests when the creature tries to bite his watch and Newt quickly takes Niffler back.

“I’m sorry!” He blushes, looking adorable. “He likes shiny things.”

“It’s alright, really,” Percival finds himself willing to forgive what the ferret did just for Newt.

He knows he’s in trouble and he doesn’t actually care.

“Well… Niffler seems to like you so if you still want to walk with me–”

“I’d love to.”

When they get to Newt’s building and Percival realizes that his apartment must be quite small, he suddenly has the urge to take Newt to his house.

But it’s too much to ask someone he barely knows to move in with him.

Even though he really wants to.

“Thanks for walking me home,” Newt mumbles with a smile and Percival’s heart does that ridiculous thing again, the one that made him think for a moment he had to go to the hospital.

Turns out it’s just Newt and his beautiful eyes that makes his heart act like that.

“I’ll… I’ll go see you tomorrow,” Percival starts rubbing the back of his neck, like he’s fourteen again and it’s the first time his crush talks to him.

“I’ll be waiting for you,” Newt giggles in return and Percival’s smile doesn’t vanish from his face even after he gets home and falls face down on his own bed.

“Shit, I think I’m in love,” he curses at his pillow, knowing there’ll be consequences for that.


	2. Chapter 2

He tries to focus as much as he can the next day; he’s lucky Newt is usually the last one to perform because it makes easy for him to actually do his job while the redhead is not around.

Sadly, Percival is not very lucky that night either; he doesn’t seem to find anything suspicious and even though he could start asking, he doesn’t want to risk blowing up his cover.

Newt is breathtaking that night, but it seems like he always is or it’s just Percival being completely mesmerized by each one of the movements of his beautiful body.

They talk on the way to Newt’s apartment and this time Percival gets invited in for a cup of tea, he doesn’t like tea, but he decides not to mention that in front of the redhead.

Especially after Newt practically beams at him when he watches Percival taking a sip of it. Niffler keeps trying to bite his watch, but the detective finds it actually amusing after a while.

They talk for a while and when Percival finds out Newt actually wanted to go to college to become a veterinarian but couldn’t afford it, the detective is determined to make that possible.

However, he can’t offer something like that just at the moment; he has to wait to earn Newt’s trust and perhaps (hopefully) make him fall in love with him as well.

Percival wants to live with that man for the rest of his life, he’s sure of it even though it doesn’t make sense.

He manages to get a date with him the next day and when he sees Seraphina a couple of hours later in the office, he realizes he’s been grinning like an idiot the whole day.

And she has noticed of course.

“So… Who is it?”

The detective blushes, but knows he won’t last long without blurting out everything about Newt Scamander.

So he decides to talk to her about Newt.

“I’m so happy for you,” she mumbles sincerely. “Although you know things get complicated when we mix work and pleasure. At least you should tell what you’re really doing there.”

She’s right. However, Percival remembers all those times he has gone undercover and how people have reacted when they find out he’s a cop.

He doesn’t want to lose Newt.

“However,” Seraphina gets closer to him. “If you think that could compromise the case, then you should wait. Do you think he’s involved?”

“No!” Percival almost hisses and realizes that’s not a reaction of a professional detective. He knows is a reasonable question. “No, Newt is not like that.”

“I hope you’re right.”

***

They go to the park that day; the ferret is a mischievous little thing, but he seems to like Percival and that’s the thing that matters.

Because Newt has a smile on his face every time he looks at the two of them.

Somehow Percival doesn’t ruin their first date and Newt agrees to have another.

He also finds out the name of the person that’s selling drugs in the bar; he manages to convince the woman to seek for help without letting her know who he really is.

Newt gives him a kiss (the very first one) the day they see each other in the bakery owned by Newt’s friend. The kiss leaves Percival grinning like an idiot, unfortunately his smile vanishes in seconds when he sees Tina and Queenie Goldstein in that place.

“Mr. Graves, I’m glad to see you here,” Queenie says just as he pales.

“Do you know each other?” Newt beams, looking from his friends to Percival.

“We met here,” he blurts out, like an idiot. He should take the opportunity to tell Newt the truth, but he can’t… The grip he has on the redhead’s hand tightens.

Tina narrows her eyes, but doesn’t say anything else.

“Don’t hurt him, boss,” she manages to talk with him privately later and even though Goldstein has always respected him, he can see she’s not happy about the whole thing.

He’s making a mistake.

***

Of course the man who’s selling the drugs starts a fight with another group of drug dealers the night Percival chooses to talk with Newt.

He has to call for backup, and try to protect the dancers (Newt, mostly, because he stopped being objective long time ago).

“You’re a cop,” Newt mumbles, as he watches Percival shouting orders to the officers that just arrived at the place. Something breaks inside those green eyes of his and the detective hates himself for a moment.

“I was undercover but–”

“I told you!” Another dancer tells the redhead, before glaring at Percival.

Newt grimaces like he’s in pain, but nods after a while and, unfortunately, Percival doesn’t have the time to talk because he needs to help his officers.

He leaves the dancers in the back room and returns to the fight to keep helping the civilians when he’s shot in the arm.

Before passing out, he remembers Goldstein at his side, and a couple of men with their hands up in a corner, because even with the amount of pain he’s feeling, he managed to take their guns.

He wakes up in a hospital bed and a smile quirks up the corners of his lips as he realizes Newt is sitting on a chair next to his bed.

“Hi,” the dancer mumbles, shyly and with a air of sadness that Percival doesn’t quite understand. “I’m glad you’re better. I… Tina explained to me about the case you were working on. I know you don’t actually–I mean I’m just here to thank you for saving my friends and me…”

Percival tries to take his hand, but Newt moves it away quickly.

It hurts.

“So… Um… I know you were just trying to gather information and it’s not–perhaps you didn’t think this was… I mean it’s alright if you want to pretend like nothing happened. Sorry for kissing you, I–”

Ignoring the pain, Percival manages to sit on the bed, Newt looks alarmed and tries to convince him to lay down again, but the man is determined to make Newt understand.

“My love for you is real,” Percival smiles when his words prompt Newt to blush. The pink over his cheeks and nose makes him look impossible cute. “Our relationship was completely real. That wasn't–I didn’t mean to fall in love with you, but it happened and I don’t regret it. I know I shouldn’t have lied to you, but… I didn’t want to scare you off.”

“Do you really… love me?”

It’s the first time he says it and perhaps it’s a little bit early to tell him that, but Percival doesn’t actually care. He’s sure about what he feels.

“I do.”

“I think… I’m in love with you too,” Newt mumbles with a hopeful smile on his face. He kisses Percival on the lips before adding: “But please don’t hide anything from me again.”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr blog for more! https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
